


innocence

by tobajuice (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kunimi akira needs more love, protect him at all costs, slow build because i am evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tobajuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one knows what kunimi akira does when he's not sleeping or playing volleyball, and he likes to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this will go well
> 
> edit: this was written by @fallenraven, go visit her ao3 please!!

If you asked any one of his classmates, they would probably tell you that Kunimi Akira leads a quiet, dull life. If they had to describe it using a colour it would be grey. If they had to describe it using a seasoning it would be flour. If they had any idea what he actually does outside school, their entire outlook on life might just change. 

What he does is not that easily explainable. He works for a high end service provider that caters exclusively to the elite. You are scouted, scrutinised, trimmed, trained, then sent into the field. Perfection in the slightest detail is what makes the company he works for one of the best in the world, so it is not uncommon for training to last several years. 

Akira was scouted at the beginning of his first year in middle school. His manager, Miyazono Hikaru, thought he had amazing potential and immediately sent him to undergo intensive preparations. Fitness was a given, seeing as he was a regular on a volleyball team. The main areas of concern were his ability to keep secrets and reading body language. With all the extra learning he had to do, it was no wonder why the coaches were always yelling at him for getting tired easily.

When he was first offered the job, Akira was hesitant. He accepted the business card but he was probably going to reject. That night when he got home to the same empty house, there was a whit envelope pinned to the fridge as usual. The note read: "going to Hong Kong for two weeks - mom." He found another one on his pillow that contained a credit card; it was from his dad. Kunimi exhaled a little loudly and kept the envelopes in an almost-full drawer of identical ones. He thought about how his parents distracted themselves from their failing marriage.

His mother, a brain surgeon, threw herself into her work and rose to become one of the nation's top medical professionals. She indulged in dinners, social events and travelling. His father, a successful business man who gained no excitement from his marriage, turned to exercise for comfort. He quickly found his place in running, swimming or cycling events and invested tens of thousands of dollars in his distraction. Sometimes Akira wonders why they even got married in the first place is all they want to do with their lives is forget they started a family.

He supposed it wasn't his mother's fault. When her husband was no longer satisfied by her and fell into the arms of other women she must have hurt so badly that she tried her best to forget everything. Akira remembered going through his father's phone one day. He saw the photos they sent, the messages, the number of calls, the number of women. And he copied down all their numbers. He didn't know why. He just did.

It was then that Akira realised his parents wouldn't care. Hell, they probably wouldn't even find out. He called Miyazono and accepted the offer. For the next three years, he spent nearly every day after school at the training centre learning the skills he would need when serving the clients. Every night he came home, he was too tired to leave the lights on or pretend that someone else would enter through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

Akira's first day of high school coincided with the first time he was requested. He looked as he usually did but he could feel his heart beating faster than normal. Class didn't seem to end soon enough, Akira just wanted to go to his workplace to get ready.

When he got there, someone had already laid out the clothes and the client's information. Miyazono came up behind him, "Don't worry too much, this client is very gentle. He's just an old man looking for some company." Akira still felt a little unsettled but it was too late to go back. He used to have confidence in his actions, _what happened to that? ___

Robert Tsukiyama. 67 years old. Head project manager at TaeRang Group's England branch. No family.

Best case scenario: people assume they are grandfather and grandson having dinner together. Worst case scenario: people get the wrong idea, think the old man is a pedophile and stare. To Akira, there was no in between. 

"Good evening," Akira greeted as he slid into the backseat of the car. The man sitting next to him didn't look as old as he thought; his hair was still dark and his eyes weren't dull, but you could see from the wear on his face that he worked very hard. Mr Tsukiyama greeted him back with a smile, making his crow's feet and laugh lines prominent. They sat in silence for around fifteen minutes as the city moved past them.

The restaurant the client picked looked familiar; the tables, the walls, the decor, he'd been here before. It annoyed him that he just couldn't put his finger on it. Akira realised that Mr Tsukiyama hadn't said a word since they met. Strange, if he wasn't going to talk, why invite him for dinner? Does he hate eating alone? Akira decided not to think about it any longer and continued looking through the menu. As if he read Akira's mind, Mr Tsukiyama broke the silence.

"Do you know what you want?" He asked. He squinted a little every time he talked.

***Ok, I give up! I am not going to continue writing this. I am not ready to share parts of myself with anyone yet and maybe I never will be. This is the last chapter i will post. I'm not going to stop writing though, it's how I express myself, but I don't think I'm ready yet.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have zero excuses


End file.
